wow my life kind of sucks sometimes
by Fresh Garbage
Summary: this is about nessie teen years and how after one summer and going back too school to be a senior you will see what kind of trouble she will get her self into... uh-oh hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Don't you just hate it when your alarm clock wakes you up and you were just in an amazing dream?

Anyway i just got woken up by my stupid alarm clock and it's the first day of school from our summer va-c which sucked by the way! I spent the whole summer with my family (bore)...

The only good thing was when we went to my Granma esme own island (which my granddad Carlisle got her) it was pretty cool sept from everyone in my family was being all goo goo eyes and sexual tension around each other... ewwwwww!

I get up go into my own on suite which is huge by the way. I look in the mirror and just study myself for a minute; I don't really see myself as anything special... long wavy reddish /brown hair, big brown eyes, plump pinkish lips, big cow eyelashes. My figure wasn't anything special either, I was 5,4 my boobs weren't big but they weren't small either, small butt, and slim legs so yeah I wasn't anything special.

I brush; wash and body spray myself, and get changed into my low hip ripped jeans and my short sleeved purple top, with my blue zipped yip hoodie. Now this outfit wouldn't be completed without my black converse and my surfer wrist bands.

Omg... this so embarrassing i didn't introduce myself I'm renessme Cullen and I'm daughter too Edward and Bella Cullen. I live with my mom and dad but most of my family live near us and pop in now and then, my dad's a doctor and he works with my grandpa Carlisle. My dad... hmmmmm wear do i start he's stubborn, overprotective, overbearing, workaholic... but he's ok once you get to know him (i think). He's appartly drop dead gorgeous ewww you should see all the nurses throw them self's at him... It's funny but his too in love with my mum too notice that.

My mom well she nice, kind, stunningly breathtaking, and so in love with my dad. She works with my grandma and Aunt Alice in a wedding planning business in Seattle.

I don't really see parents a lot I'm kind of in the house by myself most of the time but I'm used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

After grabbing my bag and putting on a bit of makeup i start heading downstairs, which is three flights of stairs down to my kitchen! I have a really big house you could say. My bedroom is on the top floor the whole top floor it's like a roof space (it's awesome) and no one can bother me up there.

As i was heading downstairs i get the most eye blinding sight of my life my older brother Anthony walking out of his room wearing only boxers (omg I'm blind) i walk past him but he ruffles my hair like a dog, god he's so annoying.

Anthony is my older brother he's 18years old, he finished school just before the summer and is playing to start work at the hospital with dad and grandpa. What is it with these men and pass down history. It's funny though cause Anthony is so chilled back, he drinks, does drugs (sometime) and smokes, and he wants to be a doctor!. But of course mom and dad only see the good side of him? Anthony looks so much like my dad, tall muscular, brown messy hair and green eyes. (Every girls dream) all the girls swoon over him Ew.

I grab a cereal bar from the cupboard and eat it on my way too school, i pull up to school in my blue beetle, and there already waiting for me was my best friend Kim. Kim is the same height as me; she's into the whole skater boy style, but its skater girl to her. She's sarcastic and funny she makes me laugh so much lol.

She hugged attacked me as i got out of the car and started screaming at me.

"omg i feel like i haven't talked or seen you for ages" she said

"i know I'm so sorry i got so hold up over the summer with my family" i said

"Well you can make it up to me by buying me a big cookie at lunch" she said this while dragging me up to the school building.

You thought bioliogy would be so boring...

I got my schedule and was pretty pleased with my classes, i didn't really have any bad days so i was good but Kim was only in one of my classes which was gym .

The bell rang and i started making my way over to the gym... ok now this is where things heat up, the cafeteria seating's.

You have your geeks which involve ict, science, technology.

You're Goths/emo/punks

Your skaters/and normal awesome people (which involves me and Kim.

And then there are your poplars/jocks/cheerleaders.

Ok now i don't mind everyone sept from the popular crew, i don't no they just get on my nerves and they think they are all that seriously,! What is this, a bad excuse for a chick flick!

Some of them i don't mind like Seth, Emily and Jared.

But the queen bitch Jessica arghhh god i hate her she just seems to have a problem with me! Its properly because i dissed her for Kim when we first started high school but its only because she's a bitch!.

She calls me names and bumps and pushes me in the hallways, and don't even get me started about gym.

And then there's Jake, the star quarterback and the bitches boyfriend. Every girl in the school wants him. (Well except from me and Kim) i will admit he's hot. With his brown sun kissed skin and big brown eyes and big muscular body ... ok coming out of fantasy world but i think he's a bit of a dick anyway... he's cocky and thinks he's all that and too make things worse he lives next door to me . And he's room is straight across from my room and we both have big bay windows.

And its funny are parents having dinner parties tougher and do stuff with each other i don't no ... there just close but me and Jake no!


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since school started and you will not believe who i got stuck with as a biology partner!

JACOB BLACK!

Jake didn't complain but i had a few words to say...

Mr Birdie wouldn't let me change partners though!

In our partners we had to look after one of those fake babies for 2 weeks!

It was weird just taking to Jake?

But of course he wouldn't talk to me outside of class? Charming isn't he.

He asked me questions about my family and how I've been but i just gave him sweet and simple questions there was no point giving him the satisfaction, when he won't talk to me any other time.

I was standing beside my locker when i heard someone shout my name... i turn around and find Jacob coming towards me?

"Hey um... we need to do some of the project!"

"Oh yeah cool um ... You can come round mine my parents and brother won,t be in till late tonight" shrugging while i tell him.

"That's cool um... its Friday so... i have football practice but i,ll come right over afterwards" Jacob said

"That's ok just come over when you're ready".

He just nodded and went over to a very curious looking Jessica, as they were walking away she gave me these eyes that said (stay away from my man!).

Jacobs's pov

Being put as a partner with nessie wasn't so bad i know she lives beside me , and that our parents are really good friends, but I've never really talked to her i used to hang out with her brother tony.

I was going round to her house today after school, to do the whole fake baby thing.

I was walking to football practise with Jessica or more Jessica was walking with me. She was talking about something but i wasn't listening to her! Like usual.

Why was i even with Jessica, the only reason i was with her because she is hot but god is she annoying i won't be able to handle this anymore and to make things worse about this i cheated on her with Laura and Stacy her two best friends apparently.

"And then Stacy was like..." Jessica said in her nasally voice

"Jessica.. " she stopped talking

"Yes jakey poo"

God i hated it when she called me that!

"Jessica i think ... i think we should break up" i said nervously

"WHAT!" she screeched

"i think it's for the best I'm sorry" i said walking away from her and into the locker rooms

"I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK, YOU WILL BE BEGGING ME TO TAKE YOU BACK" she screamed at me.

At practice i felt good like a weight had been lifted!...


	4. Chapter 4

i was just sitting in my living room with my fake baby eating some chips,! Wow there's a sentence i thought i never say!

I was watching the big bang theory when there was a knock at the door,

"you can come on in" i yelled

"you really shouldn't do that anyone could just walk on in"

"Thanks for your concern" i said in a sarcastic voice

I turned around and saw Jake leaning against the doorframe wet to the bone from the rain.

"The storms getting pretty bad out there"

"Oh let me go and get me you a towel and take off your clothes" i said as i was walking to the laundry room down the corridor.

"Um what!"

"Take off your clothes your get a cold with wet clothing on, and we wouldn't want are star quarterback getting sick now would we" i said in a sarcastic manner.

I walked round the corner to find a very hard faced Jacob looking at me!

"What" i said

"Are you making fun of me" he said with a sly smile appearing on his face

"Maybe what are you going to do about it" i said while moving closer to him, i don't know but i kinda felt like i was flirting. But he started this with his cute little sly smile.

He didn't say anything he just stripped off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down over his trainers and then he kicked off his trainers.

I just stood there staring at him and then i started to walk forward until i was right in front of him i reached up and took his clothes from his hands and walked down to the laundry room.

"Now what would Jessica think if her boyfriend was stripping down in other girls houses" i said slyly

"well she would be jealous but its none of her business know cause were not going out anymore"

"Oh" i said from the laundry room. "When did this happen"?

"Today, i just couldn't stand it anymore" he said

I put on the on the tumble dryer and step back out into the hall i pass Jacob a pair of tony sweats.

He puts them on and then i remembered he needs a shirt i give him one of tony hoodies.

"So should we get started on this then" i said

"Sure"

2 hours later

Me and Jake sat on the coach watching TV while laughing about stories from when we were laughing.

I've decide that Jake is an ok guy, i mean i still think he's a player but he's seems nice.

It was and the storm was getting worse outside.

Suddenly the phone rang i ran and picked up the phone.

"hello" ... "yeah ok" "sure" ..."ok bye" and i hung up the phone.

"who was that"

"oh it was my mom she said the storms so bad that her, my dad and tony wont make it home tonight so im here by myself"

"do want me to stay"

"yeah" i said with a shy smile.


End file.
